The war
by Silverdragon10
Summary: Just so you know no one dies. It's about a dedicate who was dismised for useing dangours magic and now he planes to rage war on winding circle. It's a Brier/Sandry fic PLEASE REWVEW!!!
1. the warning

1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 This is a story about a man who threatens to rage war on Winding Circle unless their most powerful Mages join his army. This has surprising end for both Sandry and Briar. I warn you that the first chapter is very short but the rest are normal size.  
  
6 Chapter One  
  
The Warning  
  
Sandry looked over at Brier. She could see that time had changed him. He was no longer the young thief he had been when he had first came to winding circle.  
  
Someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a strong looking black girl standing behind her.  
  
'Daja!' she exclaimed.  
  
Daja had been away visiting some traders. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly there was barking from outside and Little Bear came galloping in.  
  
No one could stop him he hurled himself at Daja knocking her to the ground then he started licking her face.  
  
Once Little Bear had been pulled off her and Tris, Lark and Rosethorn had been called down stairs Daja gave them the full low down on every thing that had happened the month she was away.  
  
The next morning Sandry was lying in her bed it was early no one else would be up yet.  
  
Someone knocked softly at the door. Daja came in followed by Brier and Tris.  
  
'Sandry come on there's something happening that you better see.'  
  
Daja lead them into Brier's room where the hatch that leads onto the roof of displean is.  
  
Daja pointed to a line horses. Sandry recognised the banner of her uncle Duke Verdas and she recognised the other banner to. Stretched between three men was the banner of war!  
  
Sandry gasped. She stood up and jumped down the hatch in the roof.  
  
"Wait Sandry!" Daja yelled. But she was already gone. Daja jumped down after her.  
  
But by the time she had lowered herself down the hatch Sandry was already down the stairs.  
  
"Sandry" she yelled again "wait"  
  
But by this time Sandry was out the door. Daja ran after her. But soon she was panting heavily. Sandry was to fast she couldn't catch her.  
  
When Sandry reached her uncle she was out of breath. She managed to pant  
  
'Uncle what's going on'  
  
The duke turned. He was very pale.  
  
'Uncle what's going on' she repeated  
  
A messenger came running up and handed the duke a piece of paper.  
  
'Must go' he said to Sandry I will tell you later 'Tell Lark and Rosethorn to expect me.  
  
'Uncle' Sandry said getting annoyed  
  
'Later Sandry'  
  
He made a gesture to one of his men and they galloped off. Just as Daja came sprinting up.  
  
'What's rough she asked'  
  
'I don't know' 


	2. the reason

1 Chapter 2  
  
The reason  
  
When Sandry and Daja came into the kitchen of displen Tris, Brier, Rosethorn and Lark where waiting  
  
Brier and Tris must of woken the up when Sandry had run off.  
  
'My uncle is coming latter is that ok' said Sandry  
  
'That's fines' said Lark sleepily  
  
' Brier would you go and get Niko. He should be here when the duke comes'  
  
Brier nodded and ran off.  
  
When the duke arrived he found Sandry, Tris, Daja, Brier, Niko , Frospine, Rosethorn and Lark all sitting around the kitchen table.  
  
He took the cup Sandry offered him water flavoured with lemon peal he thanked her and sat.  
  
"It's blackthorn" he said getting rite to the point  
  
"Who" said Brier  
  
Rosethorn turned her face was ashen  
  
" He was a dedicate. The year that I became one he was very young" she said. "He was dismissed for doing dangerous magic that endangered winding circle.  
  
" He was dismissed because of that" said Sandry. Thinking of all the dangerous magic her and her fiends had done over the last few years  
  
Rosethorn could read her face like a book.  
  
"Don't worry" she said " You did it to help winding circle not to destroy it"  
  
"What dose he want" asked Daja.  
  
" He says he will rage war if we don't hand are best mages over to his army."  
  
Just then a messenger came in the door  
  
" My lord" he said " Blackthorn has sent another message"  
  
The duke got up and went outside. When he came back he was paler then ever.  
  
"He's giving us three day's from now" he said  
  
" I have an idea" said the Rosethorn " A spell that can prevent mind control if we use it on our best mages they can stop Blackthorn and he won't rage war."  
  
" Uncle" said Sandry "Why are you giving up so easily.  
  
"He's destroyed many grate city's and defeated many great army's with many grate mages. We wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Who are the best mages" asked Frostpine  
  
"I'll go to Onnerd Moonstream" said Niko  
  
When Niko returned he handed a piece of paper to Tris and told her to go and get the people on it that aren't already hear  
  
This is what the list said  
  
Initiate Crane  
  
Initiate Skyfire  
  
Initiate Pumice  
  
Initiate Birchleaf  
  
Dedicate Frostpine  
  
Dedicate Rosethorn  
  
Dedicate Lark  
  
Niklarn Goldeye  
  
"Stop stalling go Tris" said Niko.  
  
Tris hurried off. 


	3. the first day

1 Chapter 3  
  
The first day  
  
The next day Sandry woke with a pounding headache. She had been up helping her uncle to peppier for the next few day and she had a feeling that she would be doing the same tonight.  
  
She got up dressed and went down the stares. When she got in to the kitchen she look at the sheet of choirs  
  
Brier: Breakfast dishes  
  
Sandry: Polishing  
  
Tris: Dinner dishes  
  
  
  
Sandry wondered why Daja name wasn't on the list then she realised she must of gone to Frostpine's smithy.  
  
Then Brier came down the stares so she didn't have time to think about it any more.  
  
" Why are you holding your head" he asked Sandry  
  
" Headache" she replied  
  
" Hang on I have something that will help"  
  
He disappeared in to Rosethorn's work shop and came back out with a bottle.  
  
" Take some of this"  
  
" Are you sure" Sandry asked  
  
Brier nodded.  
  
" One spoon full will get rid of your headache in half an hour" he told her  
  
"Thanks Brier "  
  
Brier was right buy the time Daja and Tris had got down stares Sandry headache was gone completely.  
  
"Brier" she asked " What was that stuff you gave me"  
  
"Beach sap" he answered  
  
" I was wondering why it was so thick and sticky"  
  
There was a knocking at the door and Crane came in holding a basket full of ingredients  
  
"Where's Dedicate Rosethorn" he demanded  
  
" I'm here Crane" they heard Rosethorn's voce in the hall. " Come this way"  
  
She lead him into her workshop. But just as she was about to go threw the door she glassed back and said Brier I need your help.  
  
Brier obediently followed her threw the door. Sandry, Tris and Daja stayed siting at the table until Frostpine came for Daja. By the time Lark was down stairs only Sandry and Tris were left.  
  
" Sandry your Uncle want's your help later he will be coming at ten for you"  
  
Sandry nodded  
  
"What about me" said Tris  
  
"You stay here" said Lark "I need your help with the choirs"  
  
Tris groaned.  
  
" Is Rosy with Crane"  
  
"Yep" said Sandry  
  
When the Duke came for Sandry he had a horse ready for her. She mounted and thanked the guard who was holding the animal.  
  
Back in Rosethorn's workshop Rosethorn and crane were fitting over what they needed for the spell. They had sent Brier out to the libry for a book to settle the argument.  
  
In Frostpine's smithy all was going well. Frostpine wanted to get some extra work.  
  
Kierl Frostpine's other aperentus was working on some horse shoes in one corner Daja was making wire and Frostpine was forging a sword  
  
" Dam it" said Daja "I stopped pulling and now there's a week bit in the wire.  
  
"Don't worry said Frostpine "We have plenty more"  
  
Daja nodded.  
  
"Frospine what will happen to the smithy if something happens to you" asked Kierl  
  
"It will go to you"  
  
"Then who will teach Daja"  
  
"You will do that two" said Frostpine  
  
"But I'm not ready to teach a student"  
  
"Then pray that nothing happens to me"  
  
When Sandry and the duke got to the place they dismounted and went in to the sitting room.  
  
"I need your help Sandry" said the duke.  
  
"What do you need" asked Sandry 


End file.
